Duel House: Halloween Special!
by Sunblast X
Summary: Halloween has arrived. The time for costumes, candy and dueling demons. Wait, dueling demons? That's right, our favorite white-haired duelist is going up against another demon. This one not only threatens to destroy the barrier between both worlds, but take revenge upon Lincoln for destroying Demona. Does Lincoln have what it takes to win? Note: Non-Canon towards the main story.


**Hey guys, here a one-shot Halloween special for** _ **Duel House**_ **. As with all the holiday specials, this one-shot is non-canon (doesn't actually happen) to the** _ **Duel House**_ **main story. I probably didn't need to say that, but I did anyway just in case any of you missed that part in the summary. Anyway, here's the** _ **Duel House**_ **Halloween special!**

* * *

Old Hallows Eve, better known as Halloween. It was a standard Halloween, little kids dressed up in costumes, houses decorated with whimsy, the works. And it was no exception for the Loud House. There the family was throwing a costume party, everyone was dressed up, including our favorite male protagonist, Lincoln, who was dressed as one of his favorite monsters, Michael the Arch-Lightsworn. He was currently at a punch bowl getting a drink, when…

"Hey Linky!" the Lightsworn duelist turned around to see his second oldest sister, Leni. The Crystal Beast duelist was dressed as Rainbow Dragon, with some modifications of course.

"Oh, hey Leni" Lincoln greeted, "Great Rainbow Dragon costume"

"Thanks, Linky! I had to make a few modifications, but as you can see, I made a pretty good facsimile of my best monster" She said with a twirl. "And I like your, umm… uhh…"

"Michael the Arch-Lightsworn costume" Lincoln said with a flat face.

"Yeah, him!" Leni said. Lincoln rolled his eyes at his sister's dumbness, "And speaking of great costumes, I love what you did with Lily!" She said pointing her brother to the youngest Loud, who was dressed as Kuribohrn, an inside joke only Lincoln knew the purpose of. "She looks totes adorbs!"

"Thanks, I was inspired by this duel I had a couple weeks ago," Lincoln said while thinking about Kitsune, AKA Future Lily. "My opponent could see duel spirits, too, and Kuribohrn was her partner"

"Oh, that's pretty cool! By the way, speaking of duel spirits, have you seen Ruby anywhere? I've been looking for her all day, and I can't find her anywhere!" Leni asked.

"Sorry, Leni, I haven't seen her" Lincoln replied, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Rinyan at all today either! Eh, they're probably hiding from Lily again" he shrugged.

"Why would… Oh, right, I forgot! She can see them too! Poor Ruby you should have seen her when I found out!" Leni said. The two siblings shuddered.

Yeah, Rinyan, too. Don't worry though, like I said, they're probably hiding from her," Lincoln said reassuringly.

"Actually…" they heard a familiar voice say. They turned around to see the Lightsworn Rogue and Crystal Beast right behind them. "We're hiding from everyone," Rinyan explained before she and Ruby started to flicker, shifting between their spirit and physical forms.

"Whoa, what's with you guys?" Lincoln asked, him and Leni giving confused looks.

"It's the barrier," Rinyan explained.

"Barrier?" Lincoln and Leni asked together.

"As you may know, the human and duel monsters spirit realms exist on two different planes. And before you ask Leni, no, I'm not talking about airplanes," Rinyan looked at the blonde teen, "The two dimensions are separated by a magic barrier. Normally the barrier makes it so that no human can see the duel monsters spirit realm, and if a duel monster spirit crosses over, they take a spirit form that is invisible to humans, with a few exceptions. However, once every 100 years, the barrier weakens, trapping the two worlds in a metaphorical limbo, forcing all spirits in the human world to become unable to maintain one form for long"

"Damn," Lincoln said.

"Lincoln!" Leni looked at her brother, surprised to hear him swear.

"And, as you can see, that one day that happens every 100 years, is tonight. And if anything were to happen to cause the barrier's destruction, it would lead to complete and utter chaos! But luckily that hasn't happened since the dinosaurs went extinct. And so long as it remains intact by the time the sun rises, at which point the barrier's strength will be fully restored, everything will be just fine!" Rinyan concluded. Lincoln and Leni were dumbfounded by what the Lightsworn Rogue just told them.

"Woah, sounds heavy" Lincoln said.

"Yeah, it is. Well, I've better get going. Whenever the barrier weakens, one of the duel monster archetypes take turns guarding it to make sure it doesn't get destroyed, and this century it's the Lightsworns' turn" Rinyan spoke.

"I need to get going, too" Ruby said, "To make up for missing our last few guard details, Rainbow Dragon insists that we help whatever archetype guards the barrier every century until our next turn" she added.

"But that wasn't your fault!" Leni said, "The Gravekeepers kidnapped you guys!"

"I know, but I can't go against Rainbow Dragon's orders" Ruby explained.

"Don't worry, we'll be back tomorrow" Rinyan said.

"Alright, good luck" Lincoln said before the feline spirits disappeared.

"Well, that happened" Lincoln said. "I hope some evil threat doesn't arise and I have to enter another shadow duel to save our asses" he added. "I really hope _you_ don't have to get involved if that happens, Leni" he looked at his older sister.

* * *

 _ **Duel Monsters Spirit Realm…**_

At the duel monsters spirit realm, Rinyan and Ruby arrived at the spot where the Lightsworns and Crystal Beasts were working together to make sure the barrier remained intact. The two approached Michael and Sapphire Pegasus.

"Hey guys" the two felines greeted the higher-level monsters of their respective archetypes.

"Rinyan, glad you could make it" The Arch-Lightsworn greeted.

"And the same goes for you, Ruby" said Sapphire Pegasus,

"Well I just can't ignore Judgment Dragon's orders, can I?" Rinyan asked rhetorically.

"And I can't ignore Rainbow Dragon's orders either" Ruby added.

"Well, for now, why don't you two go down there and help the others" Michael said.

The two went as Michael said, noticing Ryko and Topaz Tiger helping Jain and Garoth move supplies. Knowing it's the best they could do to help right now, the two felines went to join in. Meanwhile, Michael couldn't help but notice something off in one of his fellow Lightsworns.

"Hey Aurkus," Michael approached the Lightsworn Druid.

"Michael" Aurkus replied.

"You seem off, Aurkus. Is something wrong?" Michael asked, placing a concerned hand on the druid's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's just that this morning I was passing by the forbidden section of the archives, when I felt some sort of dark energy coming out of it. I don't know what's going on, but with the barrier's weakening, it's got me concerned" Aurkus told him.

"Really? Well, whatever's going on, I'm sure we can figure it out" the Arch-Lightsworn said reassuringly.

* * *

Meanwhile, something was going on in the forbidden section of the archives the was beneath the temple of the realm of light. This was the section where all the evil artifacts that the Lightsworns have come in contact with over the millennia are sealed away. Somewhere, a certain book began to vibrate. This was the Necronomicon, the book that had summoned the demon Demona that took over Lincoln's sister Lucy's body. Lincoln had told the Lightsworns to seal it away so that an incident like that wouldn't be repeated. However, the book began to glow with a dark purple light.

Soon, Aurkus felt the same evil presence he had felt earlier while walking past the archive. But this time, Michael felt it, too.

"That feeling…" The Arch-Lightsworn said.

"You felt it too?" Aurkus asked.

"Indeed. It would seem we need to investigate. Minerva!" He called out to the young girl who was currently in her Lightsworn Maiden form.

"Yes, Michael?" the girl looked at the golden clad male angel.

"Switch to your exalted form and come with me. It seems there's something worth investigating" he told her.

As per his request, Minerva became the Exalted Lightsworn and the two went to the temple. Soon they reached the forbidden area.

"This aura… I don't know what it is, but I've got a bad feeling about it, Michael" Minerva said with worry.

"So do Aurkus and I, and that's exactly what we're down here to investigate" Michael told her.

Soon they enter the room, and Minerva notices the book, which continued to glow dark purple and started leaking a dark mist.

"Look! Isn't that the book Rinyan asked to be sealed down here after Lincoln's little sister was possessed?" Minerva asked.

"It is, and something tells me we might need more backup. Call for Jain, Garoth, and Wulf! Their fighting skills might be needed here!" Michael told her.

"Right!" Minerva said before sending a telepathic message to the Lightsworn Paladin, Warrior, and Beast, who arrived post-haste.

"Michael! What's wrong?" Jain asked before noticing the book which looked _very_ close to bursting open. Soon it did indeed burst open, releasing a pillar of dark purple light, from which a pair of eyes opened.

Out of it came a human-looking demon, one that looked similar to Hades' human form from the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ movie.

"Finally, I AM FREE!" The mysterious being shouted.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, strange being," Michael started saying, "But you're going right back!" He shouted before the five Lightsworns charged.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

Meanwhile, back at the Loud house, Lincoln was sitting on the couch with Lily and Leni, when his pendant began to ping.

"Uh, I'll be right back" Lincoln told Leni before heading upstairs. When he was alone in his room, he held his pendant in his hand. "This can't be good…" he said to himself before clenching it.

"Lincoln, we need you to come to the Realm of Light now. It's urgent!" JD's voice said, Lincoln being able to hear him in his head.

"Why? What's up?" he asked.

"That book you wanted us to seal, it released another demon" JD told him.

"What?!" Lincoln's eyes widened in surprise.

"Come as fast as you can" JD said.

"Alright, I'm on my way" Lincoln replied.

Closing his eyes, Lincoln took in a deep breath through his nose, and then exhaled. It was then that the pendent began to glow with a golden light. Within seconds there was a flash and when the light dissipated, the white-haired duelist was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 _ **The Realm of Light…**_

In a brief flash, Lincoln found himself transported to the Realm of Light. As much as he'd love to take in the scenery, Lincoln was more concerned with Judgment Dragon's message.

"Lincoln!" he heard a familiar voice shout before seeing Rinyan run towards him. "Thank goodness you're here!" she nuzzled her head against his shin. The white-haired boy then scooped his duel spirit partner in his arms.

"It's ok, Rinyan. I'm here to save the day" Lincoln said as he cradled the cat in his arms, scratching her behind the ears which made calm down with a light purr.

"I'm glad you could make it, Lincoln" a voice said. Lincoln and Rinyan saw none other than Judgment Dragon himself, along with Ryko. "You are desperately needed Lincoln. Follow Ryko and he'll take you to what's going on"

"Follow me" Ryko said. Rinyan hopped out of Lincoln's arms as the two walked past JD and followed the Lightsworn Hunter.

"So, did the demon escape or something?" Lincoln asked.

"It's much worse than that. This morning Aurkus sensed a dark aura emanating from the room we sealed the book in and was worried, especially with the barrier weakening. When Michael sensed the same kind of aura, he and Minerva went to investigate. They were joined by Jain, Garoth and Wulf, and soon the book burst open, releasing the demon. They tried to fight him off, but, well… just see for yourselves." Ryko explained as they arrived at the infirmary. Lincoln was shocked at what he saw.

"Guys, what happened?" Lincoln asked Michael in a state of shock. Michael, Minerva, Jain, Garoth and Wulf were all horribly injured, covered in bandages, arms in slings. Even Michael and Minerva's wings were wrapped in bandages.

"Lincoln, it's good that you're here" Michael said, "I'm afraid we're in dire straits. It seems that demon that possessed your sister wasn't alone" he began, "Apparently within that evil book was another just as, if not more powerful demon"

"Did he do this to you guys?" Lincoln asked the Lightsworns.

"Indeed." Minerva said, "We thought we could use our power over light to defeat him, but because of the barrier's weakening, our strength was weakened as well. His powers over darkness was just too much for us, even now the barrier's weakening continues to affect us. Normally we'd be healed up in no time, but the barrier's weakening is also weakening our powers" She explained.

"Good thing Jenis here knows first-aid" Jain said, gesturing to the nearby Lightsworn mender, who was currently applying a wet towel to Wulf's forehead.

"Before he escaped, the demon said that he was headed towards the barrier. There's no doubt in my mind he seeks to destroy it, and I take it I don't need to tell you how important it is that not happen" Michael said.

"Yeah, Rinyan and Ruby told me before they left" Lincoln said.

"We are too damaged to do anything, and until the sun's rays restore the barrier's strength, there's nothing we can do. You must go to where the barrier is at its weakest. That's the only place where it can be destroyed, that's where the demon is. You must defeat him in a shadow duel, only then can both of our worlds be safe" Michael told him.

"I understand, Michael, you can count on me!" Lincoln said, pounding fist to his chest.

Afterwards Lincoln left the infirmary, with Rinyan following close behind, "Wait for me Lincoln!" She said before running towards him.

" _I'm coming for you, demon, and soon you will fall_ " He thought to himself. "So, where is the barrier?" Lincoln asked the Lightsworn Rouge.

"It's at the border between worlds. What we need to do is go to its weakest spot. As a spirit, I can travel to the barrier freely, but only a level 5 or higher spirit can take humans to its location, and I'm only A level 2!" Rinyan explained.

"Luckily, I'm a level 8!" they heard the voice of Judgment Dragon ring out.

"Judgment Dragon!" Lincoln and Rinyan shouted respectively.

"Lincoln, hop on and I'll take you to the barrier's weakest point" the dragon said, lowering its head to the boy's height.

"Thanks, JD!" Lincoln said, before jumping on his best monster's head, Rinyan sitting in his lap. The mighty beast then took off.

* * *

 _ **The Barrier…**_

After a little while of flying, they soon arrived at the barrier.

"Soon…" They heard the demon say, "The two worlds will be destroyed"

"That's what you think!" Lincoln said while jumping down from JD's head.

"What's this?" The demon said while literally turning his head around like that person in _The_ _Exorcist_ , making Lincoln and Rinyan cringe a bit. "A puny human dares to interrupt me? The great Daemon?!"

"That's right! I'm Lincoln Loud, and I'm here to make sure you don't destroy the barrier!" the white-haired boy pointed at the demon.

"Lincoln Loud?" Daemon asked in confusion, turning to face him before realizing, "YOU! You're the one who killed Demona!"

Upon hearing the name of the she-demon who once possessed his sister, Lincoln gasped in shock, "You knew her?"

"Knew her? She was my best friend and love of my life! I tried and failed continuously to confess my feelings, but never could! And now I never will! And it's all your fault!" He said before sending a dark shockwave Lincoln's way.

"Yeesh, someone's lovesick" Rinyan said.

"Yeah, like you're one to talk, Rinyan" Lincoln retorted, the cat blushing embarrassment at a loss for words. "Anyway, if you want to destroy the barrier, you'll have to get through me! I challenge you to a shadow duel!" Lincoln said to the demon in front of him.

"Very well then, I might as well provide some entertainment to myself before destroying your worlds!" Daemon said in agreement.

The two armed their duel disks and since they were in the duel monsters spirit realm they didn't need gazers.

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 55)**

Daemon: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 55)**

"Duel!" they both shouted.

Prepare to fall beneath the might of my dragons!" Daemon said, "I activate the field spell Fusion Gate!" he said as the field transformed into something like a data gate found in a computer, "Thanks to this card, if either of us want to fusion summon, all we have to do is banish the required fusion materials from either the hand or field! Allow me to demonstrate. I activate Fusion Gate's effect, by banishing the Lord of D. and Divine Dragon Ragnarok in my hand…" As he said that a man wearing dragon like armor and a cape, and a white dragon with what looks like electricity running down it's back appeared before turning into data and combining.

"Not good!" Lincoln said, "With those two he can summon—"

"Arise, King Dragun!" After he said that, the data transformed into a monster that resembled Lord of D. but with black wings, an electric cape, and a Serpentine lower half.

( **King Dragun lvl.7 ATK: 2400/DEF: 1100** )

"Thanks to his special ability, as long as he's out on the field, you can't target any dragon-type monsters with spells, traps, or monster effects. Not only that, but once per turn I can special summon one Dragon-Type monster from my hand" Daemon explained, "Arise, Hyozanryu!" After which a bipedal dragon covered in diamond like scales appeared.

( **Hyozanryu lvl.7 ATK: 2100/DEF: 2800** )

"And let's not forget, I still have my normal summon. Arise, Spear Dragon!" With that a blue and white aerodynamic dragon with large wings and a spear shaped snout appeared.

( **Spear Dragon lvl.4, ATK: 1900/DEF: 0** )

"With that I'll end my turn" Daemon declared.

Daemon: **8000 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 55)**

" _This could be a problem…_ " Lincoln thought, " _My extra deck has only Synchro and XYZ monsters, so I can't take advantage of his field spell. Not only that, but thanks to his King Dragun's special ability he can summon any dragon-type monster without a sacrifice. Not only that, but his Spear Dragon can inflict piercing damage! I'm going to have to work extra hard if I'm going to win this!_ "

"If this guy's anything like Demona, he might be tough to beat" Rinyan whispered, riding upon the boy's shoulder.

"Noted" Lincoln drew his first card, "I activate Charge of the Light Brigade! By milling the top 3 cards of my deck, I can add one level four or lower Lightsworn monster from my deck to my hand" Lincoln said, performing the card's effect. "Next I summon Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn" He summoned a dark-skinned warrior wielding two daggers.

( **Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn lvl.4 ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000** )

"I activate Raiden's special ability to mill two more cards from my deck" Lincoln said, applying Raiden's effect. "Look at that, both the milled cards were Lightsworn monsters. Meaning Raiden gains 200 attack points" he said as his monster gain attack points.

( **Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn lvl.4 ATK: 1900/DEF: 1000** )

"Not only that, but both of those monsters were Lightsworn Beasts, so they automatically get summoned to the field" he explained as two monsters stood beside Raiden.

( **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast lvl.4 ATK: 2100/DEF: 300** )

( **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast lvl.4 ATK: 2100/DEF: 300** )

"I overlay both of my level 4 Lightsworn Beasts. With these two cards, I build the overlay network!" Lincoln declared as the two monsters turned into wisps and entered the portal which soon exploded. "I Xyz summon Minerva, The Exalted Lightsworn!" out came a red-haired woman wield a staff and an owl.

( **Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn rank: 4 ATK: 2000/DEF: 800** )

"I activate Minerva's special ability. By using one overlay unit, I mill 3 cards from the top of my deck" Lincoln applied Minerva's effect. "Since Lightsworn Sabre was milled, I equip it to Minerva, increasing her attack points by 700!" Lincoln said.

( **Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn rank: 4 ATK: 2700/DEF: 800** )

"I activate Gift of the Martyr. By sending Raiden to the graveyard, Minerva gains his attack points!" Lincoln said as Raiden turned into a spirit and was absorbed by Minerva, increasing her attack points even further.

( **Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn rank: 4 ATK: 4600/DEF: 800** )

"Minerva, attack his Spear Dragon!" Lincoln commanded his Xyz monster. The red-haired lightsworn then shot a beam from his staff at the dragon, destroying it and dealing its owner 2700 points of damage.

Daemon: **8000 – 2700 = 5300 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 55)**

"I place a card face down and end my turn" Lincoln said.

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 45)**

"Which means it's my move. Draw!" Daemon said, "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed! With this I can draw two more cards" he did so, "Now I activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light!" The mention of the spell card made Lincoln flinch, just before several swords made of light appeared and surrounded Lincoln's field. "Thanks to my spell card, none of your monsters can attack for three turns! Now I'll use King Dragun's effect to summon Different Dimension Dragon!" once he said that, a green serpentine dragon with four wings and no arms or legs appeared.

( **Different Dimension Dragon lvl.5 ATK: 1200/DEF: 1500** )

"Thanks to his effect, spell and trap cards that don't specifically target him have no effect! Furthermore, he can't be destroyed unless it's by a monster with at least 2000 attack points!" Daemon informed Lincoln, "I end my turn"

Daemon: **5300 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 52)**

"My move" Lincoln drew his next card. "I set a monster card face down and end my turn" he said, setting a card in his monster zone.

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 44)**

"My turn! I activate Nobleman of Crossout! Now, thanks to this card, your facedown monster is gone!" As he said this a sword shot out piercing Ryko destroying him. "And now since your monster was a flip effect, all copies are banished!" Daemon didn't do anything, but Lincoln removed all copies of the Lightsworn Hunter. "I end my turn"

Daemon: **5300 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 51)**

" _Does everyone have a copy of that card? Seriously, first Lily and now this guy_ " Lincoln thought. "I draw" he drew his next card. "set one card face down and end my turn" he said.

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 43)**

" _Wait a minute!_ " Lincoln thought, " _King Dragun, Hyozanryu, Different Dimension Dragon, these are all dragon type monsters! Combine that with the Fusion Gate Field Spell…_ " his eyes widened in realization, "You're trying to summon the Five Headed Dragon, aren't you?!" he said.

"Well, aren't you clever. What gave me away?" Daemon asked.

"It's quite simple, Five Headed Dragon Is A Fusion monster. The fact that you have the Fusion Gate field spell takes care of that, and to summon it, you need five different Dragon-Type Monsters! And with King Dragun's effect, you can summon any dragon without need of a sacrifice!" Lincoln explained.

"Clever boy, but there's nothing you can do to prevent the summoning of my invincible beast!" Daemon smirked.

"I can at least try. Besides, you're forgetting something" Lincoln said.

"Oh, and what's that?" Daemon asked.

"Five Headed Dragon isn't entirely invincible. It can only be destroyed by a monster that's either of the _light_ or _divine_ attribute, and all my monsters are of the _light_ attribute!" Lincoln told the demon.

"That maybe my boy, but even the most powerful _light_ attribute monster, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, can't even hope to reach the power of the Five Headed Dragon!" Daemon replied.

"Is that so? You'd be surprised by what I can do" Lincoln smirked.

"It's my move, I activate another Pot of Greed, and once again draw two cards!" Daemon drew two new cards, "I activate Dust Tornado and Mystical Space Typhoon! With these cards I destroy your face downs!" two gusts of wind erupted from the cards destroying Lincoln's face down cards. "Don't fret, the effect of Swords of Revealing Light will end on your next end phase, so at least you'll have that to look forward to! But for now, I end my turn" he declared.

Daemon: **5300 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 48)**

"I set a monster card face down and end my turn" Lincoln said.

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 42)**

As promised the swords disappeared, "You may have survived the effect of Swords of Revealing Light, but you won't last much longer. My turn!" Daemon drew his next card, "I use King Dragun's effect to summon Serpent Night Dragon!" With that a dark blue serpentine dragon appeared.

( **Serpent Night Dragon lvl.7 ATK: 2350/DEF: 2400** )

"And now, King Dragun, attack his face down! Royal Blaze!" With that his fusion monster summoned a fireball which he threw at Lincoln's facedown Jenis, destroying her, "With that I'll end my turn"

Daemon: **5300 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 47)**

I draw!" Lincoln drew his next card. "I summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner" Lincoln summoned a tan woman with blonde hair.

( **Lumina, Lightsworn Sorceress lvl.3 ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000** )

"I activate her special ability. By discarding one card I bring back Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn" Lincoln said, applying the summoner's effect.

( **Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn lvl.4 ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000** )

"Now, Raiden's going to give Lumina a little tune-up. I tune Raiden with Lumina and synchro summon Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn!" out came the golden armored angel warrior.

( **Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn lvl.7 ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000** )

"Michael, attack his King Dragun! Golden Prism Slash!" Lincoln commanded his warrior who performed as triangular slash, destroying the beast, and dealing 200 points of damage.

Daemon: **5300 – 200 = 5100 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 47)**

"Now Minerva, attack his Serpent Night Dragon!" Lincoln commanded his other monster who shot a beam out of her staff, destroying his other monster and dealing his opponent another 350 points of damage.

Daemon: **5100 – 350 = 4750 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 47)**

"With that, I end my turn" he said, sending the top 3 cards of his deck as soon as his turn came to an end.

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 39)**

Daemon was chuckling, confusing Lincoln and his duel spirit, "Michael and Minerva. Do you really think they can save you? Do you know how badly I beat them in the temple?!" he shouted. "Well, you won't have that smug look on your face for long! I draw" Daemon drew his next card, "I activate the spell card Total Reload! Thanks to this card, because neither of us have any cards in our hands, we can draw until we have 6 cards in our hands!" Both duelists drew until they fulfilled the card's requirement, after which Daemon started laughing evilly, "And now your doom will begin! I activate Monster Reborn! With it I Special Summon King Dragun From My Graveyard!" With that his fusion monster returned.

( **King Dragun lvl.7 ATK: 2400/DEF: 1100** )

"And now I'll activate his ability to summon The Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" With that the black dragon arose from the flames.

( **Red-Eyes Black Dragon lvl.7 ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000** )

"Now I activate Cost Down! By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, all monsters in my hand have their levels reduced by 2!" He then sent a third Pot of Greed to the graveyard, "Which means I can now summon Crawling Dragon without a sacrifice!" As soon as he said that a brown earthbound dragon on all fours appeared.

( **Crawling Dragon lvl.3 ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400** )

"Oh no…" Lincoln said, realizing what was next.

"And now I'll activate Fusion Gate's effect. I banish King Dragun, Hyozanryu, Different Dimension Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, And Crawling Dragon to fusion summon! The Five Headed Dragon!" With that Daemon's ultimate monster, a massive dragon with five heads, one made of fire, one resembling a sea serpent, one resembling that of Serpent Night Dragon, one made of metal, and one yellow with spikes on the head.

( **Five Headed Dragon lvl.12 ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000** )

"And now, my beast, attack Michael! Five Headed Blaze!" with that, each of the five heads fired a different attack all of which struck the Arch-Lightsworn, destroying him and dealing Lincoln 2400 points of damage.

Lincoln: **8000 – 2400 = 5600 LP (Hand: 6) (Deck: 35)**

"And with that I'll end my turn" Daemon said.

Daemon: **4750 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 41)**

"Damn. It's my turn and I don't have anything in my hand that can stop his dragon..." Lincoln muttered under his breath. "Unless..." his eyes widened in realization.

"Rinyan, there's only one way to beat this guy" Lincoln looked at the Lightsworn Rogue.

"Agreed. You know what to do" Rinyan said.

"Daemon, it's time I ended this!" Lincoln said as the gem in the center of his pendant began to glow with a white light, which then spread across his body, "It's ascension time!" he shouted before a golden pillar of light shot down on him.

 _ **Rinyan:**_ _When one's heart and soul unite; celestial power is achieved! Go, Celestial Ascension!_

The golden light dissipated, revealing Lincoln his ascended form, giving his opponent a fierce glare. Daemon flinched, taking a step back in slight nervousness.

"It's time. I draw!" Lincoln's hand glowed, "A truly powerful duelist can shape the outcome of a duel, he can even generate the very card that he needs to draw…" Lincoln placed his fingers on his deck, the top card shining with a golden light, "Go, shining draw!" Lincoln drew his next card. He smiled at the card he drew.

"With this card, our victory is assured" Rinyan smiled as well.

"I activate the spell, Soul Surge!" Lincoln said, "With this card, by paying 1000 life points for each monster, I can bring back three light monsters that're the levels between 1 and 8, regardless of its effect" Lincoln explained. "I bring back my three Judgment Dragons!" Lincoln declared as he lost 3000 life points and gained three Judgment Dragons.

Lincoln: **5600 – 3000 = 2600 LP (Hand: 6) (Deck: 34)**

( **Judgment Dragon lvl.8 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600** )

( **Judgment Dragon lvl.8 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600** )

( **Judgment Dragon lvl.8 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600** )

"But I'm not finished yet. I overlay my three Judgment Dragons. With these three dragons, I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Celestial Dragon!" Lincoln said as his three dragons turned into wisps and end entered a portal that exploded. Soon, it was hear, the all-powerful Celestial Dragon!

( **Celestial Dragon rank: 8 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500** )

"Get ready, this thing's going to be your doom!" Lincoln said.

"That thing's going to be _my_ doom? You're crazy. My dragon has 5000 attack points and yours has only 3000!" Daemon said with arrogance.

"Not for long because it gains 300 attack points for every light monster in my grave!" Lincoln said.

( **Celestial Dragon rank: 8 ATK: 6000/DEF: 2500** )

"UH OH!" Daemon said in fear. "At least that's what I would say, If I was actually in any danger. But even with that power boost, your dragon doesn't have enough attack power to defeat me!" he said, smirking.

"It will be once I use this. Megamorph! Since my attack points are lower than yours, Celestial Dragons' attack points are now doubled!" Lincoln countered as his dragon's attack points doubled.

( **Celestial Dragon rank: 8 ATK: 12000/DEF: 2500** )

"Oh no…" Daemon said with real worry.

"I activate Celestial Dragons' special ability. By using all three of its overlay units, all cards on the field are now banished" Lincoln said as his dragon absorbed its overlay units. Soon, Five Headed Dragon disappeared.

"Oh crap" Daemon said before the three Judgment Dragons sent to the graveyard increased Celestial Dragon's attack points even further.

( **Celestial Dragon rank: 8 ATK: 12900/DEF: 2500** )

"Can't we talk about this?" He begged.

"Nope" Lincoln replied, "Celestial Dragon, finish this duel with Celestial Bombardment!" Lincoln commanded his Xyz dragon, who roared as several comet of light shot down from the sky, hitting the demon head on. Once the meteor shower hit Daemon, it was game over.

"MY PRECIOUS DEMONA!" Daemon cried before being completely obliterated.

Daemon: **0 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 41)**

 **Winner:** Lincoln

Once the duel had come to an end, Lincoln exit out of his ascended form, returning to his normal state.

"You did it, Lincoln, and just in time, too" Rinyan said, nuzzling her cheek against his.

"Yep. Now you just have to wait until the sun comes up and the barrier and your powers will be restored to full strength" Lincoln said.

"Yeah, thanks for everything" Rinyan smiled, "Now that that's taken care of, you can return to earth" she told him.

"I'll do just that. I'll tell Lily you said hi" Lincoln said, clenching his pendant in his hand.

"No. For the love of God, no…" Rinyan said with an annoyed expression, her ears flattening against her head.

Lincoln chuckled before the pendant glowed with a golden light once more. In yet another quick flash, the white-haired duelist had disappeared, vanishing from the spirit monster realm.

Rinyan sighed in relaxation, "Ok, now to wait for the sun to rise" she said to herself as she looked up into the night sky.

* * *

 **And there's the end of this holiday one-shot. Like I said at the beginning of this, this and all the other holiday one-shots are non-canon towards the main story, so don't expect them to be mentioned within the main story. Think of these one-shot specials like the fillers of an anime or how a majority of the DBZ movies are to the DBZ anime/manga, while they may be cool to watch (or in this case, read), they don't actually within the main story itself.**

 **Anyway, this holiday special was thought up between myself and my friend, JTWAS1994. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite because why would you follow a one-shot story? But, yeah, remember to Read and Review.**


End file.
